Saving You!
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: Prequel to Larutanrepus Prison Yugi is left to freeze to death by his mother when she leaves him in a Blizzard luckly Yami and Atemu find him just before he freezes to death and looks after him YYxA R&R Also Check Larutanrepus Prison out for the story line.


Howdy!

PREQUEL TO MY STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Soft pitter patter of feet was heard as 4 year old Yugi ran through the snowy blizzard, Yugi's mother always told him that he was a beautiful boy, He had large Amethyst eyes almost as big as his head, Milky white soft skin, gravity defying tri coloured hair which was blond bangs framing his face black hair with Amethyst trimming funny enough it was star shaped, All the kids in nursery would make fun of him calling him weird and ugly.

Yugi's life was great his mother was kind his grandfather was kind his family owned a game shop called 'Gamez' were he got the newest and best games from for free, to Yugi friends were a waste of time he had his games and that's all he needed. Funny enough Yugi's name meant 'Game' in Japanese. But one thing Yugi didn't like was his older cousin Heba. Heba was everything Yugi Wasn't smart, handsome, cool, popular not to mention all the girls wanted him true Yugi was 4 but he still wanted some of the attention, Heba was mean to Yugi all the time he would do little things to embarrass him like pulling his pants down in public, punching him, telling his secrets he even went as far as selling him for sex he really disliked Yugi.

Soon the snow started to come down even more heavier and little Yugi was freezing having only wearing a baby blue poker dot top and black shorts Yugi wasn't dressed for the cold weather, Yugi's mother had left him all alone during the blizzard saying her life was more important than his and began leaving a sobbing Yugi behind, Yugi was determined to find his mother but found he was too cold to move and began wishing she would come back ''M-mummy p-please don't leave me'' Little Yugi Sobbed as he found a cardboard box in an alley and curled up inside.

Yugi was so cold the tears on his cheeks began to freeze and his lips began to turn blue, Yugi just curled up in a ball to try and keep warm, His grandfather had taught him that if you curl up on yourself it keeps you warm. Soon Yugi's sobs became louder as he heard someone approaching him was his mother coming back for him? why did she leave?.

Yugi weakly turned his head to the side as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him and suddenly felt a warm soft hand under his chin turning in the footsteps direction.

Yugi then found himself starring into loving Crimson purple eyes the man looked a lot like him only a more mature version, He then began to panic as the hand moved to his waist to try and pull him out the box Yugi began weakly thrashing about at the stranger ''p-please don't h-hurt me'' Little Yugi sobbed as the stranger stopped trying to pull him out ''little on if you don't come with me you're going to free to death'' the voice said, his voice was very deep and loving it was hard not to trust ''O-okay'' Yugi said weakly as the stranger pulled him out the box and wrapped his jacket around him to try and keep Yugi warm enough until he got back home.

Yugi kept weakly looking into the strangers eyes as they started to droop Yugi snuggled himself deeper into the jacket to try and find warmth. as he slowly passed out from the cold.

Yugi slowly awoke to the sound of voices his vision was blurry so he couldn't see a thing, once his sight adjusted he found himself laying in what looked like 10 blankets with four hot water bottles on him as well as begin in front of a fireplace, It kind of reminded him of his mother when he was ill she would do this, Tears stung his eyes as he remembered his mother why would she leave him like she did. Yugi then found himself sobbing uncontrollably ''Hey little on don't cry everything is going to be okay'' a voice said scaring Yugi so much he peed himself he sobbed lightly when he realised what he had just done ''s-sorry'' Little Yugi cried then the other voice spoken up ''Um Yami you made him pee'' and they both looked to see Yugi crying.

''Hey little guy it's ok everyone makes mistakes Atemu take him to get a bath while I clean up the mess'' The one called Yami said as Atemu lead Yugi to the bathroom.

Once in their Yugi was curiously looking through the bath oils Atemu smiled at the cuteness of the boy he truly was an angel.

Soon little Yugi stopped at one and smiled sadly it was Vanilla and chocolate one his mother would bath him in, little Yugi timidly turned around to show the bottle he wondered if he could use this one after all he was about to take a bath.

''C-can I use t-this o-one p-please'' Little Yugi stuttered nervously as he bit on his bottom lip, Atemu just smiled while giving him a small nod and began to fill the bath tub.

Soon Atemu began to undress Yugi which made him flinch away and begin to sob ''P-please don't only my mummy is allowed to do that'' Little Yugi sobbed as he put his face in his tiny hands, Atemu just sighed ''Come on little on if you don't bath you will smell and the heat will help you heat up from the weather you were in, if it makes you feel any better I will turn around while you undress and get in the bath'' Atemu said gently as he turned around and Yugi began to undress.

One in the bath Atemu began washing little Yugi it Atemu the boy was a true gem cute in every way, it Yami his eyes were his main good look.

soon as Yugi got out the bath and put on some of Yami's old cloths which were still a little big Yugi had his hot chocolate as he began to get a little sleepy.

Yami saw this and smiled ''Hey let me get you a blanket to sleep with'' Yami said as he left to get a fresh blanket out of the cub board, when he arrived back little Yugi was already fast asleep with his head resting on Atemu's lap Yami chuckled ''I guess he really was tired'' Yami joked as he wrapped the blanket around Yugi ''He's been through a lot poor kid'' Atemu sighed as he turned his attention back to the TV joining Yami.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think :)<p>

KisaraTheDragonCharm


End file.
